


The House You Belong

by FallOrLetGo



Series: Days of a Man's Crowded Mind [1]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hogwarts House Sorting, Sanders Sides - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 15:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11901054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallOrLetGo/pseuds/FallOrLetGo
Summary: Thomas hangs out with his Sides and the five all take the renowned Pottermore test to see which Houses they all belong to. Prince is very angry, Anxiety is shocked, Logic is not amused, and Patton just wants everyone to get along.





	The House You Belong

Thomas glances at the people around him with a glowing grin. Actually- they weren’t  _ people _ , per say, mostly just because they were all  _ himself _ . As fractions of his  _ one  _ personality, that mistake happens a lot.

**To rephrase:** Thomas glances at the parts of his individual personality with a glowing grin.

Needless to say, he adored spending time with his Sides. It wasn’t always that the four of them could appear to visit him, much less individually join him just to hang out. Of course, having everyone together for an extended period of time drained Thomas of his energy (there  _ have _ been a few too many sleepovers that ended by him passing out across the living room floor), but his tolerance for it was increasing, and in his opinion, it was worth it. Today they weren’t even shooting any videos, it was simply the five of them sprawled across the floor, couch, stairs, etc., creating Pottermore accounts. It was pretty flipping sweet.

“Since you all are aspects of myself, wouldn’t that mean you all are Hufflepuffs? Like, the same house as I am?” Thomas asked, mostly turning his attention to Logan, his logical side, for a clear answer. Not surprisingly, that Side was the first  ~~_ and only _ ~~ to pipe up at the question.

“Well, Thomas, although we may all be derivative of the same source, that’s  _ you _ , because we’re only fractions, we all have our own combinations of personality traits and characteristics from you, thus we’re to get different responses to personality quizzes such as the Myers-Briggs or-” he pointed at the laptop he was holding “-the Hogwarts House Sorting Hat Test.”

“Also, do you  _ really _ expect Logan, Princey, or me to be in Hufflepuff? I think it’s pretty obvious where the three of us stand,” Virgil pointed out, the corners of his mouth ever so slightly set on a devious smirk. “Although, I can’t speak for Patton, because I honestly cannot see him as anything else.” In response, Morality giggled and squealed at the thought with a quiet little, “d’aww, thanks!”

Regardless of what the others may think, Thomas of all people could see that Anxiety-  _ Virgil _ enjoys spending time with the rest of them, and, although he doesn’t usually see it (and Roman refuses to admit it), they all enjoy having him around too. Today the anxious Side even deviated from his usual seat on the stairs, currently curling up in the corner of the couch. Yes, still a little spaced from everyone else, but yet still feeling very present, in a good way.

“Welp, it shouldn’t be to anyone’s surprise of which House _I’m in_!” Roman boomed joyously. “There’s only one House for heroes! Chivalry, the fearless, _the_ _bold_!”

“Sadly there’s not a particular house for the specifically loud and overzealous,” Virgil mentioned, earning a snort from Logic and a high five from Thomas (sure Roman gave him one of his how-dare-you looks, but can you blame him?). 

“It’s not like there’s a question to where  _ you’ll _ be, Mother Gothic. Your dark demeanor and  _ skrewd _ ways, albeit endearing, earn you a one way ticket to Slytherin’s domain!”

“Now Roman,” Patton chimed in, looking up from his iPad (both a childish and very dadlike choice) for a mini lecture. “Being in Slytherin doesn’t make you a bad person! There are  _ plenty _ of great people who have gone off to do great things from every single house! Even the great giggly goofball Hagrid was wrong when he said ‘not a single witch or wizard went bad who weren’t in Slytherin,’-” Logic groaned at the grammatical errors- “so you should be a lot nicer to our Virgil over here.”

“Not only that,” Logan added. “but at the core, Slytherin House represents great sense of ambition and resourcefulness, and, to an extent, passion and pride. Those traits coincide a lot more with  _ you _ than Anxiety.”

Virgil shifted at the use of his real name aloud, obviously still a thing he wasn’t used to. Roman huffed and swallowed a frustrated comeback (mostly to Thomas’s  _ don’t-start-again-Roman  _ glare) continuing onto his quiz with his Rose Gold phone.

 

♦    ♦    ♦    ♦

 

“Aha!” both Thomas and Logan said in unison, also while turning around their computers identically, soon receiving glances from one another. “Do you want to- oh we’re doing it ag- okay then.” The others laughed as Thomas blushed slightly. This happened a lot more often with his sides than he prefers to include in editing. Since all of his mannerisms and speech patterns come from the four, it’s no surprise that they get caught doing/saying the same things as him frequently. Regardless, upon Logan’s screen was a silver eagle and the words  **_RAVENCLAW_ ** glowing across the front. Thomas’s, to no one’s surprise, was covered in yellow, and a  **_HUFFLEPUFF_ ** title shined with a matching badger. Logan smirked approvingly, obviously satisfied with himself. Thomas smiled, very glad that he’s gotten his specific house. It always seemed to fit.

“I’m not sure either of those are a surprise to any of us,” Creativity said nonchalantly, and Anxiety gave a scoff of agreement. “How about you, Dad?”

“Juusttt oonnee seecconnndd kiddo…” Patton whimpered, dragging out the syllables as he finished the last option. Within a few seconds he squealed (once more) and jumped up to his feet from where he was sitting “criss-cross-applesauce” on the floor. “Thomas! Thomas! We’re matching! Oh my goodness!” and with a slight pause to think, he added, “looks like I give this my  _ badger _ of approval here!”

“No Patton. _ ” _

“What, Logan? Is something bothering you,  _ honey _ ?” 

“Gaaahhhh! _ ” _

“Now Logan, quit  _ badgering _ Patton, he can make as many puns as he pleases.”

“ _ Thomas not you too- _ ”

“ **WHAT?! NO! I REFUSE THEE! THOU ART WRONG AND I AM DONE!!!!** ”

Everyone flinched in the room as the Creative Side went into a sudden angry fit, throwing the phone in his hand into the couch with great force in between Thomas and Anxiety. 

Almost immediately, Thomas felt his face heat up and his breath hitch instinctively in response to his Side’s intense ferocity. The reaction happened so suddenly he almost fumbled over, Anxiety immediately catching what was happening. Thomas placed his hand on his own forehead and frowned.

“Roman? What the heck?!”

“ _I_ _do not approve of what is going on here in Rowling’s realm! She is fooling you all and Pottermore is nothing more than a website designed for merchandising and commercialism!”_

“Since when did you know those words? Also…” Logic gave Patton a look, and Patton subtly nodded, and swiftly jumped over to grab Roman’s phone. Patton looked at it, and gave a light smile.

“See, Roman? I told you! There are heroes in Slytherin!”

Wait.

What?

Thomas nearly did a doubletake, and Virgil’s jaw dropped. Incongruously, Logan shrugged after Patton flashed the green  **_SLYTHERIN_ ** screen.

“I  _ told _ you guys. Passion and pride correlate with Slytherin just as much as they do Gryffindor. It  _ does _ make sense for Roman’s character to be in the house, I personally think his demeanor and treatment of others and overall characteristics match  _ better _ with Slytherin than Gryffindor,” Logan lectured very pointedly.’

“How  _ dare _ you accuse me of such! Slytherins are  _ not _ what heroes end up being!  _ I _ will not subject myself to such low moral standards!”

“ **Woah!** ” said Patton, Thomas, and Virgil combined, all taken aback by the rudeness. They all shot their counter arguments accordingly.

“I’m shocked, Roman! In Cursed Child, both Scorpius  _ and _ Albus Severus Potter ended being in Slytherin! Not only were they kind-hearted and jolly fellas, but they were both  _ heroes _ as well!”

“Also you’re forgetting all of our amazing friends who are Slytherin! Like Jon, who we love very dearly, and is amazing! Along with some very notable people in Harry Potter lore, like Professor Slughorn, and Merlin!”

“Also dude, one of Thomas’s favorite heroes from the Harry Potter Universe,  _ and of all time _ , includes Severus Snape,  _ a Slytherin _ , who’s good heroic actions, minus a lot of morally gray treatment of most students, ensued because of  _ his true love for Lily Potter _ , which you of all people would know about because that sort of romanticness is only something you would aspire to. There’s  _ nothing _ wrong with being in Slytherin!”

Roman stared for a second, seeing everyone else riled. They could tell he did not have a counterargument for their points. Thomas felt the ferocity in the pit of his stomach that didn’t belong to him simmer down, while also being mixed with some annoyance and shock of the rest of the sides. Obviously, all these outside feelings at once were very headache inducing.

“... Well… maybe I did overreact… a little bit…” Roman said slowly, balancing his words for himself as to not make himself feel embarrassed or obviously mistaken. “And hey, I guess I’d be sharing a house with Hot Topic over there, which isn’t too unbearable.” Virgil made a growling face at Roman, to which they both laughed at (Virgil quietly and Roman booming). Logan glanced at Virgil, who was just finishing the quiz on his phone.

“Oddly enough, I never exactly found you to fit exactly in Slytherin, Virgil. Looking at it objectively, the House you’d most likely belong in would be Gryf... oh.”

Logan’s voice lost itself as Virgil’s eyes widened simultaneously. Considering how often Logan loved to talk, whatever made him stop had to have been odd. However, the red glow reflecting off Virgil’s screen and onto his face gave away the secret.

Upon Virgil’s phone screen had a bold bright  **_GRYFFINDOR_ ** . 

Thomas placed a (very) light hand on Virgil’s shoulder, and smiled at him. He could see his anxious Side’s mouth make a smile of approval, so small that they both knew only Thomas would notice, and that was okay with the both of them. There was a small bubbling of joy that was not Thomas’s own growing in his core. Patton was jumping up and down again in joy, while Roman looked utterly confused  ~~ and the slightest bit displeased . ~~

“But… what? That doesn’t even make sense! How did that even happen?” Roman pondered, a little too loudly, causing Virgil’s smile to falter a little and the bubbly feeling to flicker. Logic looked to Roman to once again bring clarity.

“Once again, at Gryffindor’s core, is bravery and courage, usually also correlating with short-temperedness and impatience. Yes, I know what you’re about to say is that Anxiety is suppose to be Thomas’s fears, but that is a great understatement. Anxiety is a combination of Thomas’s caution, restraint, fear, and vigilance (a common quote from a well-known Gryffindor in the books, Mad-Eye Moody), he is also what gets Thomas through those those anxious and fearful moments. In a way, he  _ is _ Thomas’s overthinking, yet also the one that gets him through that. He pushes the rest of us to be more heightened and aware of what we do, which as a whole, helps Thomas a ton.” 

Everyone stared at Logan for a while, not entirely sure whether or not that outburst of compassion was intentional or simply a logical observation. Virgil looked downwards and shrinks a little bit in his corner, most likely hiding a blush (or definitely hiding a blush, as Thomas’s own cheeks were growing a very slight pink). Logic shrugged. “Well I mean after we made that video and made a fool of ourselves in Anxiety’s room, I assumed we all understood this by now.”

“... _ That was so precioussss _ ,” Patton whispered, eyes wide and shiny. Even Thomas’s eyes were glowing.

“You  _ may _ have a point…” Roman said. After a long silence, he sat back down on his place on the couch and looked at Virgil in the corner, his face turning much softer. “Congratulations, Virgil. I hope you like your placement.” Virgil shrunk even more at the praise, and mumbled a quick “thanks,” and turned off his phone, the red screen immediately turning off. Logan also shut his laptop, and the others quickly followed. Roman gave Virgil a soft smile, and everyone felt the tense air lift as Virgil smiled back. 

Thomas sighs at the release in tension and continues with the relaxed atmosphere.

“Okay, so I think that this afternoon will fall to a perfect close after some popcorn and a Harry Potter movie marathon!” Thomas smiles. “Yays? Nays?”

Virgil and Roman both agree wholeheartedly, and Patton immediately runs to where all the movies are kept.

“ **YES!** Which movie should we start with?! Or should we go in order? Oooh but I  _ really _ feel like watching Goblet of Fire! Which do you guys prefer? Well I know Anxiety likes Order of the Phoenix the best because it’s so angsty and dark, and I  _ do _ love it too as much as I love all the other movies, bbuuuttt…”

“Although, Thomas,” Logan commented once Patton’s rambling drowned out into background noise. “We can’t watch  _ all _ of these movies at once, otherwise you’re probably going to wind up passing out again due to the prolonged exposure to us.”

As much as Thomas would’ve loved to reply, he placed a finger over Logan’s mouth and made a very very long shushing sound, soon leaning back into his seat next to Virgil and shouting, “I wanna see Prisoner of Azkaban! I think I have first choice because you guys are  _ actually _ me!”

“ **NO!** ”  All four Sides scream in unison.

Thomas glances at the group with a glowing smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this. Feedback, suggestions, criticism and new ideas are all welcome! Hope you all enjoyed <3


End file.
